


Prince Caspian Redone

by DestinChild



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Caspian Likes Lucy, F/M, Lucy Likes Caspian, Pevensies are Older, Protective Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinChild/pseuds/DestinChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when the Pevensies returned to Narnia they also returned to their adult ages? And what if when they met up with a certain Telmarine prince it was not the older sister that caught his eye, but the younger? Lucy/Caspian X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Caspian Redone

     It was kind of like when they returned to England except in reverse. They didn't feel the physical change, but once they were in Narnia they could see it. Gone were the school children replaced by their grown up counterparts, the kings and queens of Narnia.  
     When the Pevensies children noticed they had returned to the ages they had been when they were last in Narnia, they rejoiced. Peter and Edmund jumped up and down and wrestled with each other. Susan and Lucy giggled and happily spun in circles with their arms thrown out to their sides. All four eventually ran into the surf and frolicked without a care in the world, until Edmund noticed the ruins atop the cliffs.  
"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," commented Ed as the former children paused and looked up.  
      The Pevensies decided to go explore, for this land had once been their home and they could not imagine a danger that they, as a unit, could not conquer. Upon reaching the top of the hill, the Pevensies found that the ruins were vast. They explored the scarce odds and ends that were scattered amongst the building's remnants when Susan picked up what appeared to be a golden chess piece.  
"Hey that's mine," declared Edmund as he wandered over to Lucy and Susan.  
"From my chess set."  
"Which chess set," asked Peter as he joined the rest of his siblings.  
"Well, I didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchley now did I," countered Edmund.  
Everyone was laughing, when Lucy noticed something.  
"It can't be," said Lucy as she grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him over to what had drawn her attention.  
      Lucy started maneuvering her siblings as she went on about columns and a glass roof. The other rulers allowed her, knowing that the youngest Queen always had a reason. Finally as they stood in a straight line, staring out upon the ruins, everything clicked.  
"Cair Paravel," said Peter in disbelief.  
      This was their beloved home. The castle that they had truly grown up in. The Pevensies began looking through the ruins again, with new eyes. Their knowledge of the castle lending itself to their exploration.  
"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," said Edmund as he examined large chunks of rock that did not match the stone the castle was built out of. Catapults, was the idea that went through each of their heads.  
      After exploring for about an hour, the four monarchs came upon what seemed to be the only standing wall left amongst the ruins. At one time the wall had hidden a door that had led down to the royal treasure room. There the royals had kept trunks full of their most treasured possessions. Peter and Edmund looked at each other before approaching the wall. With a combined push, the two were able to shift the wall and uncover the door. It didn't take much to break the handle of the door, with the wood being rotted. Peter went to tear off a part of his, now, ill fitting school shirt. He wrapped it around a piece of wood and began to search through his pockets.  
"I don't suppose you've got any matches," asked Peter of Edmund when his search came up empty.  
"No. But would this help," asked Edmund pulling out a torch.  
Peter stared at Edmund, an annoyed smile forming.  
"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," stated Peter with a laugh.  
      The other three Pevensies just smirked as Peter dropped his makeshift torch. Edmund led the way down the stairs and Peter allowed the girls to go ahead of him, before following behind.  
Lucy couldn't believe that it was all still there. The four trunks, each guarded over by a statue of the respective monarch who the trunk belonged to. The Pevensies eagerly opened up their trunks and began pulling possessions out. Edmund grabbed a helmet and put it on. Susan grabbed her bow and arrows. Lucy pulled out a dress, eager to change out of the school uniform that no longer fit her adult stature. Peter pulled out his sword and read the inscription. The former children stopped and finally realized the situation.  
"Everyone we knew. All our friends. The Beavers and Mr. Tumnus, they're all gone," whispered Lucy brokenly.   
      The siblings converged on each other in a group hug to offer each other comfort and to say a prayer for their departed friends. They then proceeded to get dressed and arm themselves. Whoever attacked Cair Paravel were not people they wanted to encounter unarmed.  
As they exited their treasure chamber and sealed up the entrance, they decided to follow the river to explore.  
      As they came over a ridge they saw two men, dressed as soldiers about to toss a tied up dwarf into the water. Now although most of the dwarfs they had known were supporters of the White Witch, they would not tolerate the killing of one who could not at least defend himself.  
"Drop him," commanded Susan as she took aim with her bow, firing a warning shot before notching another arrow, this one aimed to kill.  
      The bundled dwarf seemed to mutter something and shake his head before the soldiers promptly dropped him in the water. Susan released the arrow and killed one of the soldiers, while the other dove into the water and made a frantic swim to the shore. Susan let him go as she went to help Edmund and Lucy as they pulled the boat from the water and Peter who had rescued the dwarf. The dwarf cringed as Lucy approached and took out her dagger. He closed his eyes preparing for her to stab him, when he felt his bindings loosen. He opened his eyes to find that the young woman had cut through the ropes, freeing him. He quickly removed the gag in his mouth and coughed up water. The dwarf then stood up and glared at the young adults surrounding him.  
"Drop him," growled the dwarf at the eldest woman with the bow.  
"A simple thank you would suffice," said Susan tersely, offended at this dwarf's lack of manners.  
"They were doing just fine drowning me themselves," replied the dwarf.  
"Why were they trying to drown you," asked Lucy, carefully observing the dwarf, ready to act if he were to attack them.  
"They're Telmarines. It's what they do," responded the dwarf off-handedly.  
"Telmarines, here in Narnia," questioned Ed confused.  
That couldn't be right, thought the Pevensies.  
"Where have you been for the last thousand years," asked the dwarf, confused as to how these four were so clueless.  
"Its a long story," said Susan with a laugh.  
      That's when the dwarf saw the black haired woman pass a sword to the tall blonde man. The dwarf would recognize that sword anywhere. And thats when everything clicked into place. The four of them, two boys and two girls. One girl bearing the dagger and healing cordial, the other girl bearing a bow and arrow, while one of the boy's bore a sword and shield, each with the lion symbol. He knew when he saw the young man with the horn earlier that things were going to change.  
"You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"  
"King Peter, the Magnificent," said Peter as he held out his hand.  
"You probably could have left off that last part," joked Susan.  
"Probably," laughed the dwarf.  
"You don't think so," asked Peter as he drew his sword.  
"I didn't mean nothing by it, your majesty," said the dwarf quickly taking a step back.  
Peter re-sheathed his sword and began introductions.  
"This is King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant," said Peter motioning to each of his siblings in turn.  
The dwarf kneeled to the four monarchs.  
"Trumpkin, at your service your majesties," said the dwarf as he stood.  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Lucy all smiles.  
      When she smiled Trumpkin could see why the story books said that no one could say no to her and how everyone from the lowest paupers to the highest kings wished to wed her. There was something about the youngest queen that made Trumpkin want to swear loyalty to her forever. The three silent Pevensies tried to contain their smiles as they saw Trumpkin stare in awe at Lucy. They all could recognize when their sister gained another admirer.  
"So Trumpkin, perhaps you can tell us why we're here," said Peter, drawing the dwarf's attention away from Lucy.  
"It must have been the horn," replied Trumpkin.  
"What horn," asked Susan.  
"Why your horn, your majesty," said Trumpkin, having trouble looking at the beautiful queen addressing him.  
The Pevensies boys rolled their eyes as they could see Trumpkin blush slightly. It seemed another Narnian had become entranced by their two sisters, something that had happened quite often during their reign.  
"Who had it," asked Susan.  
"The Telmarine prince, Caspian," replied Trumpkin.  
"Was he using it to call for aid," asked Lucy confused.  
"Yes my queen. He was fleeing Telmarine soldiers when I heard him blow the horn."  
"Well, then let's go help him," said Peter, indicating that Trumpkin should lead the way.  
"The others would have gathered at the Dancing Lawn to discuss what to do about the Prince and the Telmarines," said Trumpkin as they all headed toward the boat.  
      As Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin prepared the boat Susan kept watch. A Narnia with Telmarines was not a safe place. Lucy walked along the shore waiting to leave when she noticed a bear not to far off.  
“Hello,” said Lucy with a large smile on her face.  
She was so excited to see another Narnian that she didn’t hear the panicked voice behind her.  
“Don’t move your majesty,” said Trumpkin as he dropped everything and focused on Lucy approaching the bear.  
The bear looked at Lucy and let out a warning growl.  
“Its okay. We’re friends,” said Lucy hoping to placate the bear.  
The bear growled again and stood on it’s hind legs. It let out a roar and with that the remaining Pevensies drew their weapons.  
Susan notched an arrow and aimed it at the bear’s chest.  
“Get away from her,” demanded Susan, staring the bear right in the face.  
“Susan shoot it,” yelled Edmund as he and Peter charged the bear with their swords drawn.  
Lucy fell over as the bear charged and a terrified shriek left her mouth.  
“Susan shoot,” yelled Peter, trying desperately to get to Lucy in time.  
An arrow lodged itself in the bear’s chest and it let out an agonized growl before dropping to the ground. Lucy looked behind, relieved yet shocked that Susan had killed the bear. Susan’s arrow, however, was still notched. Trumpkin’s arrow, though, was missing. The siblings stared at Trumpkin as he walked over to the bear, his dagger drawn.  
“What was wrong with him,” asked Lucy, upset, as Peter helped her to her feet and hugged her close to him.  
“I think he was feral. I don’t think he could talk at all,” said Peter as he glanced down at the animal.  
“You’ll find Narnia is a lot different then you remember,” said Trumpkin as he slit the bear’s throat to make sure it was completely dead.  
Lucy cringed and hid her head against Peter’s chest.  
“Come on. Lets go,” said Peter as he guided Lucy back toward the boat.

     As they sailed down the river, Lucy looked up at the silent trees.  
"They're so still," commented Lucy.  
All of her siblings looked up and sadly nodded.  
"What do you expect, they're trees," said Trumpkin dismissively.  
"They used to dance," was all Lucy said, as she continued to look up.  
Trumpkin looked at the trees again, wondering what it must have been like living in the Golden Age of Narnia, when the trees were alive.  
      Eventually, the boat could go no further so the Pevensies and Trumpkin disembarked and continued on foot. The walk was difficult at times, not only physically, but emotionally as well. The Pevensies were saddened when they no longer recognized the forest they were traveling through. Trumpkin was annoyed that the queens of old were referring to him as DLF or dear little friend. Peter and Edmund didn't bother hiding their grins. At long last the siblings and their companion reached a cliff that did not offer passage to the other side. Peter was scowling, he had been sure that there was a trail that had led to the Dancing Lawn within these woods. Trumpkin was containing his gloating, he had told his majesty that there was no trail there, when Lucy let out a shout.  
"Aslan! Look its Aslan. He's right over there," yelled Lucy to her siblings.  
But when they all turned to look there was no trace of the mighty lion.  
"Can you see him now," asked Trumpkin condescendingly.  
Lucy glared at him and Trumpkin was quickly reminded that he was mocking a queen that was quite fearsome in her time.  
"I'm not crazy," retorted Lucy looking to her siblings for support.  
"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood Lu. Just like that bear we encountered earlier," said Peter, not unkindly.  
"I think I know Aslan when I see him," said Lucy with another glare, this one directed at her oldest brother.  
Edmund, sensing the tension, spoke up.  
"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," said Edmund, reminding his elder siblings that they had all believed Lucy to be mad when she first told them of Narnia.  
"Where do you think you saw him," asked Peter, conceding that Edmund had a point.  
"I don't think I saw him. I know I did."  
"I'm not chasing after a legendary lion that may or may not exist," said Trumpkin crossing his arms.  
"There is a ford near Beruna, we can cross there," added Trumpkin, preparing to walk away.  
"You cross at Beruna then, but we are following Lucy," said Susan, adding her support to her sister.  
Lucy smiled as she headed toward where she had seen Aslan.  
"He was about...."  
     Before Lucy could finish her sentence the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell. The remaining Pevensies yelled for her as they, along with Trumpkin, rushed to see where Lucy had landed. To their surprise and relief Lucy hadn't fallen very far, for there was a small trail running along the cliff and she had landed at the top. Lucy smiled up at them, not at all fazed. Her siblings took a moment to appreciate her complete faith in Aslan before they followed her down the path and across the river.  
      The group travelled for the rest of the day and only made camp when the sun had disappeared below the horizon. The boys had drifted off and the fire was valiantly blazing as Susan and Lucy gazed up at the stars.  
"Why don't you think I saw him," asked Susan disheartened that she had yet to see Aslan, while Lucy had been seeing him all day.  
"Perhaps its because you weren't looking for him," said Lucy kindly.  
      Susan sighed and rolled over to sleep. Lucy spared a glance for her sister before returning her gaze to the stars. She could feel that things were changing. Something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. It was to these thoughts that Lucy drifted off and dreamed of Aslan.  
In the morning Lucy awoke before everyone else. She decided to explore the surrounding wood while her siblings slept on. As she was coming over a hill someone placed their hand over her mouth and pulled her against them. Lucy prepared to fight off her attacker only to find it was Peter and he was signaling her to be quiet. Lucy gave a slight nod and followed him as he released her and walked along the hill. On the other side was a minotaur and Lucy stayed back as Peter quietly drew his sword. Both remembered that minotaurs were evil creatures, loyal to the White Witch.  
      As Peter prepared to attack the minotaur, a young man appeared from behind some trees and blocked Peter's blow. They were engaged in a short, but heated sword fight that resulted in Peter disarming the younger man. Before Peter could strike him down Lucy jumped out of the bushes and yelled for them to stop, her sword clutched in her hand. Both men stared at Lucy as more Narnians appeared to defend Peter's dark haired opponent. Peter lowered his sword and looked at the other man questioningly.  
"Prince Caspian," asked Peter.  
The other man looked surprised at his blonde opponent knowing his name.  
"Yes, and who are you," asked Caspian snidely.  
He did not appreciate someone attacking the Narnians.  
"Peter," yelled Susan as she came around the corner, her bow and an arrow at the ready.  
Edmund soon followed with his sword already drawn. This left Trumpkin who ran after the royals when they discovered Lucy and Peter gone when they awoke.  
Prince Caspian stared at the four adults before him. He then noticed the lion's head on the hilt of Peter's sword.  
"High King Peter," asked Caspian in surprise.  
"I believe you called," said Peter with a smug grin.  
"Ahh yes," said Caspian dumbly as his eyes scanned the adults surrounding him again.  
      His eyes landed on who must have been the youngest of the group. Her hair was the color of chocolate and her eyes drew him in. Caspian was lost in her gaze until Peter cleared his throat. Caspian quickly looked toward the High King, who had a threatening glint in his eye.  Caspian looked down as Reepicheep stepped forward.  
"Welcome your majesties," said Reepicheep as he brandished his sword and waved it with a flourish.  
"Well at least we know someone can handle a sword," said Peter with a grin for the mouse.  
Caspian's ears burned with embarrassment. Lucy, noticed the prince's embarrassment and decided to change the subject.  
"Oh my gosh he is so cute," whispered Lucy to Susan, referring to Reepicheep and Caspian.  
Susan gave a slight smirk as both turned to the youngest Queen.  
"Who said that," demanded Reep as he drew his sword yet again.  
Caspian quickly looked down at the mouse, unsure of whether the comment had been directed toward himself or the mouse. It was Lucy's turn to blush, however, hers was forced.  
"Sorry," said the Valiant Queen of Narnia.  
"Your Majesty," exclaimed Reep, bowing and sheathing his sword.  
"I think you'll find that courageous or tenacious is better fitting a knight of Narnia," said Reep.  
"Of course, brave sir knight. My apologies," said Lucy with a slight curtsy.  
The other queen and kings, along with Caspian, were the only ones to notice the mischievous glint in Lucy's eyes. Caspian spared the young woman a smirk as he turned back to the High King.  
"We've been gathering weapons your majesties," pointed out one of the Narnians.  
"Good. We're going to need all the swords we can get," said Peter smugly as he picked up and handed Prince Caspian his sword.  
      Caspian glared at the ground as he grabbed his sword and re-sheathed it. Peter and Edmund gave him haughty looks as they passed by him and followed the Narnians to their base. Susan barely spared Caspian a glance as she followed her brothers. Lucy however, smiled kindly at the prince.  
"Ignore Peter. He was rubbish at the sword when he first started. Although I suspect he likes to pretend that he wasn't a lazy, unskilled school boy at one point," joked Lucy as she walked beside Caspian.  
The joke got a startled laugh out of Caspian.  
"He does seem to act as if he was born with a sword in his hand," replied Caspian, finally allowing himself to look at the gorgeous queen.  
"He might as well have been with how good he is. Edmund as well, but that wasn't always the case. Anyway, please forgive my brother. Not only for his attack against you, but also that minotaur. Last time we were here minotaurs were loyal to the White Witch and Telmarines were in Telmare. Its unusual coming back with everything changed," said Lucy with more then a hint of sadness.  
"A common enemy, unites even the most unlikely of foes," stated Trufflehunter as he passed by the pair.  
They both acknowledged the wiseness of his words before continuing their conversation.  
"I shall forgive him because you asked me to, your majesty," said Caspian with a bow to the queen.  
"Please, call me Lucy," stated Lucy with a large grin before she ran off to walk side by side with her siblings.  
Caspian was rooted to the spot as he watched the youngest queen of Narnia join her siblings. She sure is something, thought Caspian to himself. A centaur passed by Caspian, just nudging his shoulder.  
"Come your highness. We are almost there."  
      This broke Caspian out of his trance and he picked up the pace to catch up with the other royals. Within minutes they were breaching the tree line and coming upon an open field. At the other end was what appeared to be a large, arched, stone doorway that covered a path that led below ground. On either side of the path leading up to the doorway were centaurs, stood at the ready.  
      At the beginning of the path the Pevensies stopped for a moment. Caspian looked on in confusion when all of a sudden the centaurs drew their swords and presented them above their heads, making their own arch. Caspian stared in awe at the display while the Pevensies looked pleased. Without blinking the four kings and queens of old proceeded to walk under the arch of swords and through the stone doorway, which to Caspian, seemed to have been built with the idea that four people standing shoulder to shoulder should be able to enter all at once.  
Caspian followed behind the Pevensies, now slightly unsure of his role in all of this. He watched as the women continued to the back of the large cave they had entered, where there were passage ways that led further underground. The men began conversing with the Narnians who were sharpening weapons. Only a few minutes had passed before Susan was calling for her brothers to join her and Lucy.  
      Lucy had decided to explore the tunnels at the back of the cave and Susan had decided to follow. Together they ventured into the main tunnel. Within a minute of entering they noticed there were drawings on the walls of the cave. Lucy's breath caught as she saw that the very first painting was that of Mr. Tumnus and the lamp post. Lucy's eyes began to water and she vaguely heard Susan calling for their brothers as her hand tentatively reached out to touch the painting of her dearest friend. Before her hand could make contact Peter was pulling her into a hug. Edmund started rubbing her back while Susan stroked her hair. Lucy's shoulders shook as she attempted to hold back her sobs. Caspian looked on in awkward  silence. He did not know what to do to comfort the crying Queen.  
"He's gone. Aslan can't bring him back this time," whimpered Lucy.  
"Then we shall just have to remember him in our hearts,"said Edmund.  
      Lucy nodded and slowly pulled away from the comforting arms of her siblings. It was then that they noticed some of the other paintings. They were of them. All these pictures depicted their first adventure in Narnia. There was a painting of the girls riding upon Aslan, a picture of the four on their coronation day, a drawing of Lucy and Tumnus standing arm in arm their heads tilted together, a picture of Lucy and Edmund going off to war, and  a picture of the four on their horses the day of the white stag hunt. There were numerous cave drawings covering every surface.  
"Its us," stated Susan, stupefied that Narnians had done cave drawings of them.  
"What is this place," asked Edmund.  
"You don't know," asked Caspian, surprised that the four royals were absolutely clueless about their surroundings.  
"Follow me," said Caspian as he grabbed a torch and proceeded further into the tunnels.  
      He spared a quick glance back to see Lucy run her hand along the painting of her and Tumnus standing together before she followed her siblings and him. Caspian led them down and down until they entered a cavernous room. The torch didn't offer much light so the Pevensies squinted in their attempts to identify their surroundings. Caspian simply walked over to a pedestal and lowered the torch to a basin of oil that caught fire and spread around the room. The royals gasped when they could see what lay in the center of the room.  
"The stone table," exclaimed Susan.  
      It was as her and Lucy remembered it, complete with the crack down the middle from when Aslan had come back to life. Behind the table and on the other side of the torch trench was a giant stone mural of the lion. Lucy, along with the other royals, stared up at it with awe and respect.

     Lucy tried to tell them it was a bad idea. She tried to convince Peter to wait for Aslan, but unlike the first time they were in Narnia, Peter had lost faith in Aslan because he had yet to appear to him. Susan and Edmund had agreed to follow Peter into battle and for the first time Lucy had not. Caspian looked at the youngest queen, sat upon the cracked stone table, not looking at her exiting siblings.  
"You do not fight beside your siblings," questioned Caspian.  
He had read and been read many a story of how the valiant queen had marched into battle along with her siblings.  
"I do not agree with what they are doing. We should wait for Aslan," stated Lucy with finality.  
"You believe quite strongly in the mighty lion," stated Caspian.  
"I have seen him. I have put my complete faith in him and I know he would think this is wrong. Telmarines may not belong in Narnia, but many innocent Telmarines and Narnians will die in this surprise attack," stated Lucy sadly.  
"How can you be sure we will not succeed," asked Caspian.  
"Does killing your only family and killing innocents constitute winning," asked Lucy with a somber look to Caspian.  
Caspian finally stopped to think about that.  
"Will the death of the few Narnians left, at the hands of the Telmarines, constitute winning," continued Lucy.  
Caspian looked down in shame.  
"I do not mean for you to believe that violence is not sometimes necessary. It is. However, not now and not with such a poorly made plan."  
Caspian looked indecisive as Edmund came back to the chamber looking for him. Lucy noticed his look and gave him a sad smile.  
"Do what you believe is right prince. What happens is meant to happen," said Lucy.  
Caspian approached her and grabbed her hand. He then bowed over it and kissed her knuckles. Lucy blushed.  
"Thank you my queen for your counsel. I shall keep it in mind tonight," said Caspian in all honesty.  
He bowed once more before passing Edmund on his way out. Edmund just glanced at him before glancing at his sister.  
"Be careful with him around Peter. He might get the wrong idea. Wish us luck and pray for us Lucy," requested Edmund.  
"Always," said Lucy as she watched Edmund walk out.  
      It wasn't till dawn was breaking over the howe that Lucy spotted what was left of the Narnians returning. Without even counting, Lucy could tell more then half had not returned, and most of those that had were injured. At the front of the bedraggled army marched Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian. Lucy looked to them for answers.  
"What happened," questioned Lucy.  
"Ask him," growled Peter, giving Caspian an evil look.  
"You blame me," asked Caspian in disbelief.  
"If you had just followed my plan those men may still be alive," declared Peter.  
"If you had followed mine, they definitely would be," countered Caspian.  
Peter scoffed and roughly brushed past Caspian.  
"Hey," yelled Caspian.  
      Lucy could see it on both of their faces that both were at their wits end. A moment later they pulled their swords on each other. Lucy only had a moment to react before she saw that Edmund was helping carry a stretcher with Trumpkin on it.  
"Stop it," yelled Lucy as she raced past both Peter and Caspian.  
Both turned to watch as she healed Trumpkin. All, but the Pevensies, were amazed when he woke with a gasp.  
"What are you all staring at? They'll be coming for us soon," said Trumpkin.  
Lucy went to get up, but Trumpkin grabbed her hand. Caspian's hand clenched around the hilt of his sword when he saw this.  
"Thank you my queen," said Trumpkin.  
Lucy smiled before finally getting to her feet. Caspian turned from her smile and headed inside, Knickabrick following behind.  
Lucy gave one look to Peter before heading inside the howe. Peter, along with Susan and Edmund followed. The four found a secluded area to talk.  
"So what happened," asked Lucy.  
"Caspian strayed from the plan," growled Peter.  
"How," asked Lucy, disregarding Peter's attitude.  
"After freeing his tutor he went to kill Miraz," explained Peter.  
"Apparently he killed Caspian's father," said Susan.  
"Although I don't like how this all turned out, can you blame him," asked Edmund.  
"Hundreds of Narnians died Ed," exclaimed Peter.  
"Yes. But had you been in Caspian's position and dad or one of us had been murdered what would you have done," asked Edmund.  
Peter looked away knowing that Edmund was right.  
"It is regrettable that so many died, but what is done is done. He probably feels guilty enough without you placing all the blame on him," stated Lucy.  
An amused smirk took over Peter's face.  
"Does our valiant queen have a crush on the Telmarine prince," asked Peter.  
Lucy gaped and blushed, much to her siblings' amusement.  
"Of course not," stammered Lucy.  
"Look at her blush. I do believe you are correct Pete," laughed Edmund.  
"Susan help me," pleaded Lucy with a pout.  
"Don't look to me. You were the one who defended him," said Susan with an evil grin.  
Lucy huffed and her siblings laughed.  
"Come let us find the wayward prince," said Peter as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders.  
      Edmund and Susan looked for him in the main cavern while Peter and Lucy headed for the stone table room. Upon entering they saw an icy reflection of the White Witch enticing Caspian. Peter ran to save him as Lucy and Trumpkin, who had followed them, went to deal with Knickabrick and the others. Peter pushed Caspian out of the magic circle, accidentally stepping into it himself.  
"Stay away from him," yelled Peter pointing his sword at Jadis.  
"Peter darling," cooed Jadis as she extended her hand toward him.  
      As Peter stood entranced by the witch, Lucy and Trumpkin fought Knickabrick while Edmund and Susan entered the cave and began to fight the hag and wolf. Edmund killed the wolf and ran behind the ice wall to help Peter. Susan took down the hag with several slashes of her sword. Lucy had almost restrained Knickabrick with her dagger when he gained the upper hand and turned the small blade on her. Trumpkin was up and stabbing Knickabrick in the back, but not before he stabbed Lucy in the shoulder. She shouted in pain drawing the attention of Caspian. His eyes widened at the sight before they were drawn to the witch again as her ice wall collapsed. Edmund stood behind the crumbling wall, his sword still raised from striking the ice.  
"I know. You had it sorted," said Edmund to Peter with  exhausted eyes.  
      Peter looked shamefully to Susan who gave him a disapproving look. Peter looked then, hopefully for support, for Lucy, but he did not see her. He looked confused when Caspian jumped up and scrambled around the stone table. Three of the Pevensies looked on in shock as Caspian lifted a bleeding Lucy onto the stone table, Trumpkin supporting her head.  
"Lucy," yelled her siblings, as they rushed to her aid.  
Caspian stood beside the table applying pressure to Lucy's wound.  
"What do we do," demanded Caspian scared.  
Peter pushed Caspian aside so he could reach Lucy's cordial. He poured a drop into her mouth and within moments Lucy gasped and opened her eyes.  
"Ow," groaned Lucy.  
"I forgot how much getting stabbed hurts," said Lucy with a wince and a pout.  
Her siblings each let out watery laughs as they all hugged her. Caspian stepped back, just watching the family for a moment before turning to leave.  
"Thank you."  
Caspian stopped and turned to face Peter, who had spoken.  
"You noticed her and acted quickly. For that I may owe my sister's life to you. Thank you," said Peter extending his hand to Caspian.  
Caspian looked to Lucy's smiling face before extending his hand and shaking Peter's.  
"Glad to have been here to help. After all what would Narnia be without its valiant queen," said Caspian with a smile to Lucy.  
Peter squeezed Caspian's hand tightly for a moment before he released it and turned back to his family. Caspian spared another glance at the grinning Lucy before turning and going to find Dr. Cornelius.  
      Later that night Lucy and Peter sat together against the stone table. Lucy was doing her best to reassure her brother that Aslan would help them in the upcoming battle.  
"He will not forsake us or you just because your faith faltered Pete. That is what makes Aslan so wonderful. He will be there for you no matter what," said Lucy as she laid her head on Peter's shoulder.  
"You have always believed in him. Since the very beginning," remarked Peter in awe.  
"There was never any reason not to," said Lucy with a serene smile.  
"Your adoration for Aslan is almost matched by the adoration Caspian has for you," teased Peter with a smirk.  
Lucy's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at her brother.  
"Don't give me that look. He fancies you. We all know it. He follows you, whether physically or with his eyes. And he takes your advice and words to heart. When we attacked Miraz's castle, Caspian did not kill any soldier unless he had to. Am I right to think you had something to do with that," asked Peter with a twinkle in his eye.  
"I merely pointed out to him that whether you win or lose a war, innocents die. I then asked him if the death of innocents constituted winning," stated Lucy tersely.  
"No need to be offended sister. You used to charm anyone who would call upon us at the Cair. I would be more surprised if he was not taken with you," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Now you're making fun," said Lucy with a frown.  
Peter sobered right away.  
"Never Lucy," said Peter giving Lucy a hug.  
"Do you like Caspian Lucy," asked Peter when he pulled away from the hug.  
"Of course. He seems honorable and  kind. He will make a good king."  
"Thats not what I meant Lucy and you know it. Do you have feelings for Caspian," repeated Peter.  
"I can't say Peter. I barely know him. And yet I barely knew Tumnus and I trusted him and felt for him early on," said Lucy.  
"You must have feelings for him if you are comparing him to Mr. Tumnus," said Peter surprised.  
      He knew that there had been something between his youngest sister and the faun. Everyone knew it. However, they were never caught in a compromising position or behaved inappropriately. Peter had a strong suspicion that had they not left Narnia, Tumnus would have asked for Lucy's hand in marriage. And Peter knows he would have said yes. Peter couldn't fathom what Lucy must be feeling, being in her beloved Narnia without her beloved Tumnus.  
"I'm not comparing them. I was just making a point," said Lucy with a blush.  
"Well, whatever your feelings, be they real or non existent, I am here if you need to talk," said Peter throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulders.  
"Thanks Pete," said Lucy as she leaned into Peter's side.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Peter spoke again.  
"Lucy can I ask you a personal question," asked Peter.  
"I suppose," said Lucy with trepidation.  
"Had we stayed in Narnia, before, would you and Tumnus," Peter paused, unsure how to finish his question.  
Lucy however knew what he was trying to ask.  
"He asked me to marry him," answered Lucy.  
"What," demanded Peter in shock.  
"The day we left. Before we rode out after the white stag. He proposed to me in the apple orchard."  
"And you said," fished Peter.  
"I said yes of course! I loved him more then words can say. He was going to ask for your blessing right after, but I told him to wait. I told him I wanted to keep it between us for a little while. Now I wish he had asked you. Maybe we would never have left. Cancelled the hunt to celebrate," said Lucy, her voice breaking on a soft sob.  
Peter pulled his sister into a full hug.  
"Oh Lucy I am so sorry. Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"Because we were all mourning Narnia. I wasn't going to burden you all with my pain," said Lucy.  
"Oh Lu. I'm your big brother. Thats my job," said Peter.  
Lucy laughed as she hugged Peter again.  
"I love you Pete."  
"I love you too Lu."  
They sat in silence again, this time deep in thought.  
"So are you ready for tomorrow," asked Lucy.  
"I'll do my part and buy you time. Are you ready? It will be dangerous Lu," stated Peter.  
"I've led armies into battle Peter. I'm sure I can handle a ride through the forest," joked Lucy, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sorry. Never let it be said that I doubted the valiant Narnian queen," joked Peter right back.  
      Both continued talking into the night. Unbeknownst to them, Caspian had walked into the chamber and heard most of their conversation. He couldn't imagine what Lucy must be feeling. He had lost his parents when he was young. Young enough that he hadn't comprehended exactly what was happening. He couldn't imagine losing someone he loved the way Lucy had lost her Mr. Tumnus. He couldn't imagine not knowing what happened to a loved one. To have been gone a year one place only to find it had been over a thousand years in another. More then enough time to change everything you had known.  
      When Peter and Lucy started talking about the next day, Caspian turned to leave. Only to run into Edmund. Caspian blanched at being caught eavesdropping.  
He prepared himself for a punch that never came.  
"Im not going to hit you," said Edmund calmly.  
"Peter however, is a different story. If he finds out you listened in on one of his and Lucy's conversations he'll come after you. Especially if you share what you heard," before Edmund could finish his sentence Caspian spoke up.  
"I would never talk out of turn about her majesty. Or share her secrets that are not mine to share," stated Caspian angrily.  
"You fancy her," stated Edmund with a smirk.  
"Pardon," said Caspian, caught off guard by the sudden change in topic.  
"Don't deny it. Everyone else can see it. Well everyone except maybe Lucy."  
Caspian didn't bother trying to deny it. He knew that Edmund would be able to tell.  
"What do I do," asked Caspian, glancing toward the room where Lucy was.  
"Give her time and space. Nothing against you Caspian, but to Lucy, the lose of Tumnus is still fresh. Let her make the first move," advised Edmund.  
Caspian nodded before bowing briefly to Edmund and going off to bed.  
      The next day dawned and everyone prepared. Edmund wished his siblings good luck and good bye before going to talk to Miraz. Lucy headed to where the horse was waiting. She saddled the stead and her and Susan fixed their chain mail.  
"Are you two ready," asked Peter as he hugged his sisters.  
"Yes Pete," replied Lucy exasperated.  
He had been asking them the same question all morning.  
"Okay," said Peter, drawing out the word.  
"Just be careful," said Peter as he hugged both again.  
"For Aslan," said Lucy with a large smile.  
"For Aslan," said Peter as he bowed and left, going to the field to await Miraz's decision.  
      A moment later Caspian came around the corner. Susan saw him coming and went to check her gear again and give him and Lucy some time alone. Caspian barely noticed Susan leave as he made his way over to Lucy. She turned as he softly called out to her.  
"Oh Caspian. I'm glad you came. I thought I might not see you before we rode out."  
"Of course not my queen. I could not let you leave without saying my own goodbye and good luck,"said Caspian with a sad smile.  
"Well thank you. And good luck to you as well," said Lucy with a small smile.  
      They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Caspian spoke again. By then Susan had reentered the room, but was standing a bit away to give some semblance of privacy. She watched as Caspian pulled something from his belt and pressed it into Lucy's hands.  
"Here take this. In case of trouble," said Caspian as he passed Susan's horn to Lucy.  
"But this is Susan's," said Lucy in confusion.  
"Yes, but your sister has no problem letting herself be heard. And I worry about you," said Caspian bashfully.  
"If I blew this horn who would come? All of you will be busy here," explained Lucy.  
"I will come. If ever you need help, I will come," said Caspian passionately.  
Both him and Lucy blushed before Lucy pushed the horn back into Caspian's hands.  
"Keep it. In case you need to call me again," said Lucy with a shy smile.  
      Susan chose that moment to walk back over to the couple. Both women mounted the awaiting stallion and with a final smile to Caspian, Lucy spurred on the horse. As they rode out of the Howe, Susan laughed into Lucy's shoulder.  
"In case you need to call me again," questioned Susan with a laugh.  
"Shut up," said Lucy as she blushed.  
      Ten minutes had barely past since Lucy and Susan had departed before Caspian was tacking a horse to follow them. He didn't know what had possessed him, but he knew he had to follow them. Even if that meant not following the royals' plan, again.  
Caspian rode at breakneck speed and arrived in time to see Susan facing multiple soldiers. Caspian rode into the fray and slashed at any soldiers nearby. It wasn't till all the soldiers were defeated and Caspian was reaching down to pull Susan up onto his horse that he realized Lucy wasn't there. He made to ride after her, but Susan placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't," was all Susan said.  
"But what if other soldiers find her," asked Caspian nervously.  
"Aslan will protect his favorite child. We have a job to do. Especially you. Let us return to the Howe."  
      Caspian looked once more at the trail Lucy had rode off on. A voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Lucy, told him Susan was right and that Lucy would be safe. So it was with a little trepidation that Caspian turned his horse around and rode back to the Howe.  
      Lucy rode on through the woods, trusting that Aslan would find her. An arrow whizzed past her head and Lucy realized a soldier had escaped Susan's defense and had followed her. Lucy didn't get a chance to spur on her horse, he just did it automatically and he began darting between trees. Lucy thought it must be Caspian's horse's way of keeping her safe like his master would. The thought brought a small smile to her face which turned into a grin when out of the corner of her eye she saw a lion running along side her. The lion disappeared from her view for a moment before emerging to roar ferociously. This caused Lucy's horse to stop short, along with the soldier's horse. The lion leapt over Lucy atop her horse and tackled the soldier off of his. Lucy watched as the soldier ran off in fear as his horse rode off elsewhere. The lion turned his face to Lucy and she exclaimed as she jumped off her horse and ran for the mighty lion.  
"Aslan," shouted Lucy as she tackled the giant lion with the force of her hug.  
His low chuckle sent a warm comfort through her. She had found Aslan.  
"Hello dear one."  
"I knew you would find me," said Lucy as she settled on the ground in front of the mighty lion.  
"Always dear one."  
"Why didn't you come find us before? I looked for you again after you led us in the woods, but I could not find you again," said Lucy confused.  
"Things never happen the same way twice Lucy. I am here now and it is time to help your siblings."  
"I think I could be brave again. With you by my side," said Lucy with a gentle smile for Aslan.  
"Any braver and you would be a lioness," said Aslan with a mighty laugh.  
He stood up and shook out his mane. Lucy stood next to him and marveled at his sheer size.  
"You've grown," said Lucy.  
"I grow as you do dear one."  
Lucy smiled as she looked down at her grown up body, pleased that her and her siblings had returned to their adult forms.  
"Come, I think your friends have slept long enough," said Aslan with a smile before tilting his head up and roaring at the trees.  
Lucy smiled and looked up to see the trees shake as magic coursed through them.  
      Caspian fought alongside the Pevensies against the Telmarine armies. When he could spare a moment he sent prayers to any who would listen that Lucy was safe and had found Aslan. Out of no where something rumbled beneath the ground and Caspian found himself falling into a large ditch. He pushed himself up on his elbows to come face to spear with General Glozelle. The general paused when he realized who he held his spear toward. It looked to Caspian as if he were going to drop the spear when what looked like a tree root shot out and grabbed Glozelle. He dropped the spear as he was slammed into the side of the ditch twice before being flung to the ground. Caspian scrambled out of the ditch and was met by Peter offering him a hand up. As he stood, Caspian was shocked to see giant trees moving across the battlefield and taking down the Telmarine catapults. Caspian feared the trees would turn on them and Peter's grin didn't help to quell that fear.  However, Peter’s simple exclamation of Lucy, said it all.  
      The Narnian forces pushed the Telmarines back to the river where Lord Sepespian prepared to make his way across the bridge. However everyone paused when a stunning young woman riding atop a lion blocked the other side of the bridge. Lord Sepespian looked back at the Narnian royals before deciding to press on. One woman with a lion could not possibly compare to the Narnian army and their trees. The woman had a serene smile on her face as she unsheathed her sword and held it at the ready. The Telmarine armies barely paused at her stand until the mighty lion roared.  
      The Telmarines halted as the lion's roar shook them to their very bones. Everything stood still for a moment, an ominous quiet that did not bode well for the Telmarines. Then the sound of water flowing drew everyones attention. The river's water began moving back up the river, allowing the Telmarine soldiers and horses to bypass the small bridge and move, in mass, across the river. However, the water levels soon began rising again and a different kind of roar filled everyones ears.  
      Looking upriver, there came a face and hands made of water. The water guardian advanced on the Telmarine armies at an alarming rate, leaving little time for the Telmarines to flee. The spirit halted in front of the bridge, where Lord Sepespian remained alone atop his horse. Lord Sepespian drew his sword in a fool hardy attempt at defending himself, which only angered the guardian more. Hands made of water gripped the bridge and ripped it from its anchorings. Lord Sepespian's horse neighed and stomped its hooves in fear as the water guardian leaned over and swallowed Lord Sepespian, horse and all. The guardian then collapsed and rejoined the river, washing away any Telmarine who had not made it to shore.  
      Those fortunate enough to have escaped the wrath of the water guardian waded to shore and threw down their weapons in surrender. The Narnians cheered as the defeated Telmarines were corralled on the shore. The royals made their way over to Lucy and Aslan, who had carried his beloved daughter across the river. Lucy gracefully dismounted, leading Caspian to believe that this was hardly the first time the valiant queen had ridden upon the mighty lion. He then watched as Lucy absentmindedly leaned against the giant lion and began to stroke his mane. A purr seemed to emanate from Aslan at the youngest queen's ministrations, which made Caspian envious of the lion. Lucy and Aslan both saw Caspian staring and offered him brief smiles before facing him and the rest of the Pevensies.  
      When Peter, Susan, and Edmund lowered to their knees in front of the lion, Caspian followed suit. The lion smiled upon his children before requesting the kings and queen to rise. Caspian stayed kneeling, waiting to be addressed.  
"Arise, all of you," said Aslan when Caspian had remained kneeling.  
Caspian looked up at Aslan and realized he was the one the lion was addressing. Caspian quickly stood, but kept his head bowed.  
"I do not think I am ready," said Caspian, revealing his fear.  
"And it is for that reason that I know you are. Remember, once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia," spoke the great lion.  
All five royals knew that Aslan was saying this so Caspian knew he had support, while the Pevensies knew they were not being replaced, but that another ruler was necessary. The five royals smiled as the lion gazed at them.  
"Now tell me. Who is this dear little friend," requested Aslan as he looked to Lucy.  
      Trumpkin heard the nickname and cautiously made his way over to the lion. He knelt down a few feet from the lion and waited for the lion to speak. Trumpkin was unprepared for the mighty roar and was nearly knocked off his knees from the force of it. He hesitantly looked up at the sound of Lucy giggling. The gorgeous queen smiled.  
"Can you see him now," asked Lucy in a teasing tone.  
      Trumpkin let out a nervous chuckle and nodded his head which made all the royals laugh. Lucy's radiant smile then turned on Caspian and he was now the one weak at the knees. Aslan saw the looks between his beloved daughter and the Telmarine prince and he carefully nudged Lucy so she stumbled into Caspian's waiting arms. Lucy turned a mock frown on the lion, which only got her a serene smile in return. Caspian looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms and he blushed at the implications of Aslan pushing Lucy so Caspian would catch her. The mighty lion was all but declaring his approval of a match.  
      Lucy's face portrayed a calm smile, but inside her heart was in turmoil. She felt drawn to Caspian and in the short time they had known each other, she had grown to care for him. However, her heart still called out for her beloved Tumnus and it still grieved his lose. She had mourned losing him the year they had been back in England, but coming back to Narnia and realizing he had been dead over a thousand years had brought all those feelings back. Lucy wasn't sure she was ready for those feelings again. Aslan felt Lucy's turmoil, but let her have her secrets until they could talk in private. He had a message for his favorite daughter from her favorite faun.  
      Caspian's coronation was greeted by the cheers of Narnians and Telmarines alike. The four kings and queens of old stood side by side with Caspian as Aslan said the same words to him as he had said to them a thousand years before. As the royals all sat upon the five thrones set out for them, Lucy's throne had been conspicuously placed to the left of Caspian's, typically the throne of the wife of the king. Whispers spread amongst the Narnians and the Telmarines and the five royals were playing at being ignorant. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian had no qualms with the rumors being spread. Lucy, however, was still unsure of her feelings and desires. She had yet to talk to Aslan about something the great lion wanted to tell her.  
      After the coronation, during the celebration ball, Aslan and Lucy disappeared for a bit. Caspian had gone in search of Lucy out on the terrace and from there he saw her and Aslan walking together outside the castle walls. From that height Caspian could not hear their conversation, but even watching them walk together felt as if he was eavesdropping. With one last lingering look at Lucy, Caspian returned to the party. Unbeknownst to him, Aslan and Lucy had seen him and the conversation finally turned in the direction Lucy wanted it to go. But before she could open her mouth, Aslan spoke up.  
"You know I will not answer questions about your destiny dear one," said Aslan.  
"But Aslan, I am lost here in a world I should feel at home in. It is the land I grew up in and yet its not. I see the creatures to whom I pledged myself as their queen, but not the faces of those who were there. He's not there," finished Lucy quietly.  
"You speak of your dear Mr. Tumnus."  
"I miss him Aslan. I miss the love, and the bond, and I even find myself missing the future we never had."  
"Do you think your feelings for Caspian are a betrayal of your feelings for Tumnus," asked Aslan gently.  
"How could they not be? How can I feel for someone new when I don't even know what happened to the one I loved before him?"  
"I can help give you closure dear one, but only if you are open to what has been said and wished for," said Aslan.  
"I open myself to anything and everything you have to say Aslan. Just please help me," begged Lucy.  
Aslan nodded and went to lie down in the grass. He inclined his head and within moments Lucy was settling herself beside him, using his body for heat and support. When she was settled, Aslan spoke.  
"I have seen and spoken to your dear Mr. Tumnus," said Aslan, his voice a gentle rumble.  
"Where? When," demanded Lucy as she leaned forward to face the lion.  
"Peace dear one. We spoke right after you returned. He is in my country and he worried for your reaction."  
"So he really is gone," whispered Lucy.  
"It has been many years since he were here," answered Aslan gently.  
"Did he suffer," asked Lucy, knowing the answer could hurt her, but she needed to know.  
"Not at all dear one. Years after you left he sought me out in the east and asked if he would ever see you again."  
"But you don't answer questions about peoples' futures," said Lucy with confusion.  
"Sometimes exceptions are made. Especially for a faun who is getting on in years and whose loved one has disappeared. I informed him that you would not be able to return in his life time. So he asked me to take him to my country and I did," revealed Aslan.  
"Is there any way I can see him again," asked Lucy hopefully.  
"Only I am able to cross between my country and this land. If you were to cross into my country to see him again you would not be able to return," explained Aslan.  
"And if I chose that future," asked Lucy.  
"I would honor it. But before you make your decision dear one I must tell you that there is much more you are destined to do here."  
"You say that futures can change."  
"Yes they can. But some things must happen," said Aslan cryptically.  
Lucy and Aslan sat in silence for a moment, letting the mighty lion's words sink in.  
"Mr. Tumnus asked me to bring you a message," revealed Aslan.  
"What did he say," asked Lucy eagerly.  
"He said that kidnapping you was the best decision he ever made and that he felt blessed to have been with you while you were here. He also wished for me to tell you that although he never found another, if you were to return he did not want you to live alone like he did."  
"How could he ask that of me," cried Lucy.  
"He knew you were destined for more. He was granted a second chance at happiness with you and he wanted you to have a second chance at happiness."  
"So he wants me to move on," asked Lucy.  
"He wants you to know that loving someone new will not tarnish the love you and he shared," clarified Aslan.  
"Please Aslan tell me something to help me chose," begged Lucy.  
"Only for you dear one will I say that in my country you and Tumnus would be reunited, but it would be years before any of your family would join you. Here there is one who will love you and who you could love, that needs your guidance and care to build a better Narnia."  
"Not much of a choice there," deadpanned Lucy.  
"There is always a choice dear one. You will make the right one for you," said Aslan as he stood up and shook out his mane.  
"You do not have to decide tonight Lucy."  
"But I already have. I will stay. My family is here and Tumnus wouldn't want me to die for him.."  
"Lucy," started Aslan.  
"And I would never forgive myself for leaving when people here need me and when Narnia still needs saving," said Lucy with a smile.  
She knew Aslan would not be happy if her decision was based entirely on the feelings and wants of others. Aslan gave her a kind smile.  
"You will be happy again dear one," said Aslan kindly as he guided them back toward the castle.  
"I know," said Lucy with a serene smile as she gazed up at the balcony where Caspian had stood.  
      Inside the castle Caspian kept glancing at the main doors. Other dignitaries and esteemed members of the council tried to get his attention, but within minutes his gaze returned to the doors. The three Pevensies remaining inside chuckled together as they watched the new king fret over their sister. Finally, Susan went over to put him out of his misery.  
"Stop fretting. She will return soon enough," said Susan, startling Caspian.  
Caspian turned from the main doors and locked eyes with the gentle queen.  
"You all disappeared before. How do you know it will not happen again," asked Caspian as he heard the doors open.  
Caspian's gaze returned to Susan when only some more Narnians entered through the doors and not Lucy.  
"Aslan would not have taken Lucy to send her away. Besides he had something he needed to tell her," said Susan, a smile coming over her face as she watched her sister and Aslan sneak back in.  
"They have been gone for a while though," lamented Caspian unaware that Lucy was right behind him.  
"Whose been gone for a while," asked Lucy, causing Caspian to jump.  
He turned and a grin overtook his face when he saw it was Lucy. Lucy returned his grin.  
"I was afraid you had left Narnia again," whispered Caspian to Lucy.  
"Nope, just catching up with an old friend," said Lucy with a glance toward Aslan.  
"So you're not leaving," asked Caspian nervously.  
"Oh I think I'm going to be here for a while," said Lucy cryptically.  
Caspian gave her a strange look, but Lucy just smiled in return and grasped Caspian's hand.  
"Come let us dance," said Lucy as she pulled Caspian towards the other dancing couples.  
      Caspian happily went along with her, oblivious of the smiles directed at their backs. Susan, Edmund, and Peter gathered together and gazed at the couple. Aslan joined them as the dance ended, but Lucy and Caspian kept dancing till the next song started.  
"Will you send us back," asked Edmund of Aslan.  
"You know I do not reveal destinies, Edmund."  
"At least let Lucy stay. I do not think she could stand another heartbreak," said Peter as he watched Lucy and Caspian dance.  
"Everything happened for a reason, Peter," said Aslan as he gazed fondly at Lucy.  
Peter misinterpreted Aslan's words. He assumed Aslan was implying that Lucy would be sent away again for some reason.  
"That is unfair. She has been nothing but loyal to you and Narnia! How can you hurt her again," demanded Peter, glaring at the lion.  
Susan put a hand on Peter's arm to calm him down as Edmund leaned in to whisper in Peter's ear.  
"He said 'happened' Peter. He was talking about us leaving the first time."  
Peter gave Edmund a confused look, still not understanding what Edmund was getting at. Edmund resisted the urge to groan and smack Peter on the head.  
"Aslan means there was a reason why we left the first time. Maybe everything thats happened with Miraz and Caspian could only happen with us. And maybe Lucy and Caspian," implied Edmund with a smile.  
"Lucy and Caspian what," asked Peter, trying to prompt Edmund to finish his sentence.  
This time Edmund did groan and it was Susan who lightly smacked Peter on the head. Peter glared petulantly at his siblings as Aslan chuckled at them.  
"We had to leave so we could come back now and Lucy and Caspian could meet and be together," said Susan slowly, waiting for Peter to catch on.  
      It finally clicked in Peter's head and he slowly turned to look at his youngest sister dance with the new king. A happy smile overtook his face before his expression changed suddenly.  
"He better not get any ideas," growled Peter protectively as he went to separate the dancing couple.  
Edmund grabbed him.  
"Oh no you don't. We've been teasing them about their feelings since they met. You are not interfering now," said Susan, a fierce glare directed at her older brother.  
Peter calmed again and shook out of Edmund's hold. He crossed his arms and stared hard at Lucy and Caspian as they laughed together.  
"Stop acting like a petulant child," said Susan as she too looked at the couple.  
"She's still young," said Peter.  
"So is he. Besides she was this age with Mr. Tumnus," responded Susan.  
"Yes, but we knew Tumnus very well," argued Peter.  
"Tumnus tried to kidnap Lucy when they first met," pointed out Edmund.  
Peter paused trying to think of a reply. He sometimes forgot that that happened.  
"Well it was different. I don't like this," replied Peter lamely.  
"They're not about to get married Pete. Let them get to know each other and let us get to know him before you pass judgement," said Edmund.  
"Why do you always have to be the rational one," asked Peter mock begrudgingly.  
"Someone has to be with you in charge," laughed Edmund.  
"You think you're so funny," said Peter jovially.  
      Peter, Edmund, and Susan just grinned as Lucy and Caspian made their way over. They ignored the excited whispers that were circulating around the ballroom about the possible connection between the valiant queen and the new Narnian king. The whispers gained more credence when the couple rejoined the other royals and stayed standing close together. Peter stuck out his hand to Caspian with a smile and Caspian joyfully clasped it and shook.  
"Welcome to the family," said Peter with a smile.  
      Lucy blushed furiously as she gaped at her brother. Caspian just stared at him unsure of how to respond. Peter realized what he said had been misunderstood when Susan and Edmund choked on their laughter.  
"I meant the family of Narnian royalty," clarified Peter.  
      Caspian was able to breath again. He thought for a moment that his actions had been misinterpreted as a promise to Lucy or an indicator of intent. Not that Caspian did not care for Lucy and wish to court her, but he wanted to give her time to settle in to Narnia again and to mourn her first love.  
"It is an honor," said Caspian with a nod of his head and a smile to Peter.  
All the royals smiled and together they celebrated the start of a new age in Narnia.


End file.
